


Star Wars (1): H is For Hux (Among Other Things)

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: General Hux has been hiding secrets for a long time and his worst adversary (a particularly handsome Sith apprentice) manages to reveal it in under an hour. What else starts with H?





	

General Hux stood in an observation deck on the newest base of the First Order; within a hive of insect-like aliens called the Geonosians. While he felt that their primitive beliefs and traditions should be abolished, he found their technological advances, architecture and willingness to serve as a source of respect. Perhaps they were the only reasons he respected them. The large transparisteel window allowed him a perfect view of the ancient structures that surrounded the assembly line, grateful for the more modern durasteel quarters and viewing deck to oversee the progress of the First Order. Though it should be seen as a distraction, Hux enjoyed coming up here just before his duties ended so he could feel bigger than the machines he was watching below as they built ships and weapons down below. In his mind, Hux found himself absorbed by the machines movements of the conveyor belt: never ceasing, always working, just like him. The door to Hux’s left slid open and heavy boots clunked their way to his side, bringing him out of his daydream state.

“Enjoying the view, General?” Kylo Ren said through his newly made mask.

Hux hated the fact that he had become more menacing with the new mask. It made standing up to him before Supreme Leader Snoke all the more impossible.

“I find it therapeutic to watch the machines,” Hux said as he turned his head to address the Sith apprentice “Working with children like you takes a lot out of any human being. In fact, it killed your father if I remember correctly.”

Hux’s smile was infuriating and Ren was definitely angry; he let a small amount of it show in his tone and the way his body seemed to become more rigid than usual (if it were at all possible).

“I believe it is you who is the child General,” Ren said in a menacing tone “always seeking Supreme Leader Snoke’s approval and dealing out such crude remarks when you know very little about me. Perhaps all we need is some time alone to get better acquainted.”

Raising his hand and aiming it at the control panel of the door, Kylo Ren used the Force to lock himself in the room with his mightiest adversary by separating a few wires in the circuitry. Hux was alarmed and immediately stalked over to the control panel to manually override the system. The panel wouldn't respond to anything he tried. He immediately turned on Ren.

“What are you doing Ren?!” Hux asked as horror wormed its way into his mind.

“Finding out why you hate me so much,” he answered.

He pressed the concealed buttons on either side of his helmet and the mouthpiece lifted away, breaking the airlock seal in the helmet and allowing him to remove it swiftly.

“Now we can see eye to eye General Hux,” Ren said as he threw the helmet to the floor, his dark eyes never leaving the pale blue orbs owned by the General.

In them he saw anger, but it was quickly being drowned out by another (if unexpected) emotion – fear.

“We can’t see eye to eye you imbecile; you’re at least a head taller than me,” Hux barked.

Ren lunged at Hux and was now holding him around his neck, simultaneously pushing the man against the door. Hux tried to hit him but invisible hands were quickly pulling at his mind and his arms. Hux had no choice but to stop moving his upper body as Ren held his throat and invaded his mind. He was brushing past his mental defences as if they were made of leaves and twigs but this girl had supposedly gotten past it... _how?_

“Get out of my head!” Hux shouted.

He groaned in pain as his head throbbed, something grabbing at the deepest recesses of his mind, searching for information.

“Not until I find what I‘m looking for Genera –”

Ren stopped mid-sentence when he saw it in his head, saw it with his eyes and heard it with his ears. The Force was reflecting a mixture of confusion, anger and lust back in his face so loudly it was making his temples ache. Then a picture entered his mind and he had to step away from Hux so he could breathe.

“You...” Hux began as he realised he’d given up his secret “you have to understand that this will tarnish my reputation Ren. If this gets out I‘ll be the laughing stock of the First Order.”

Ren stared at Hux, a few ringlets of his ebony hair falling toward his eyes.

“If you can control yourself around the men then why is there an issue?” Ren said as his voice grew shaky.

Hux noted the change and held his gaze.

“You saw everything Ren,” Hux said angrily “so laugh, jeer; call me disgusting if you have to. Just leave me be when we get out of here.”

“Who said I was going to?” Ren replied smoothly despite a small shiver running up his spine “I’m almost flattered that you find me attractive.”

“Do you think being a homophile surrounded by men is easy?” Hux said sarcastically “Oh, I forgot, the only thing you’re allowed to love is your victory over others!”

“That’s nowhere near what I’m trying to get through to you Armitage.”

“I don’t care what...” Hux let his voice trail away as he realised Kylo Ren had used his first name.

“I can’t develop an attachment or marry but there was never a rule written by the Jedi or Sith that said you couldn’t do a bit of research; let’s say that I learnt not to judge too quickly,” Ren said as the tension died down.

“Why are you telling me this? Why aren’t you running off to tell Supreme Leader Snoke that I’d disappointed him again? I thought that was how you survived; on other people's misery.”

“You want to know what it’s like to be with me, correct?” Ren said with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

He walked over to Hux and stood a couple of metres away, a lamb before a lion.

“ **No** ,” the redhead replied firmly “I want to leave this room or this planet depending on how you handle the situation. I don’t care what’s decided as long as Supreme Leader Snoke doesn’t find out what I really am.”

“Give me your hand Hux,” Ren said as he removed his gloves and stretched out one hand to Hux.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Hux took a few steps closer and took off his gloves, throwing them down by Kylo Ren’s mask. The moment his hand touched that of the younger man, Hux was pulled forward and an arm slithered around his back.

“Blast it Ren!” Hux snapped “What are you doing? Let me go.”

“Not until you do it,” Ren snapped back at him a little louder.

“Do what?”

With those words Hux’s mind went into overdrive. _He wants me to take him_.

“I’m not like that,” Hux sad quickly in his defense “I’m in control and that’s how I want it to stay.”

“I don’t see why not,” he said in a low, husky voice as he brought his lips up next to Hux’s ear “You’ve probably been waiting for this all day General...”

Hux stepped on Ren’s boots as hard as humanly possible, barely managing to escape his grasp.

“Stop playing around Ren,” Hux said as his eyes began to grow watery “Leave me alone and open the damn door! There’s no way your talking could make me lust for you enough to break my streak.”

“Really? Is that a challenge?” Ren said, his amusement almost audible.

Ren walked over to Hux and pressed him up against the door, his extra height allowing him to put his legs around the knees of the General. Hux was stuck in place with Kylo Ren - leader of the Knights of Ren - pressing into his body.

“I may not know how to love someone Hux, but I do know how a man’s body works,” Ren said as he brought his face closer to that of the other man.

Their lips grazed and the anticipation was killing Hux slowly. He didn’t need to look down to know that he was getting hard under his clothes. With any luck Ren might have ended up in the same situation and he’d have to deal with it later. Hux felt Ren lick at his lower lip and he leant forward, taking the Knight of Ren by surprise when **he** became the one pressed against a door. Somehow Hux had kept the kiss going as he’d moved them around, allowing for a short bout of dizziness before an explosion of sensations ran through Ren’s nerves. When the kiss broke they were both panting quietly and found the courage to look into each other’s eyes. Hux looked down and felt a pang of embarrassment when he realised that they were both hard and aching for release.

“Was what you said earlier true?” Hux said as a strong blush crept across his face.

“About what?”

“About men and their bodies?”

Ren said nothing for a moment and looked to the floor, planning his next move. Without a word, he slipped both hands to Hux’s shoulders and discarded the large surcoat. It fell to the floor with a light thud and Hux stripped Ren of his thick cloak and a long-sleeved tunic. Hux moved his lips to Ren’s pale neck and gave it a few playful licks and nips as his hands slithered to the front of his pants. Taking the hint, Ren did the same and moved his neck so that Hux only had the option of kissing him. Their lips collided for a second time, hands preoccupied with zips and buttons in an odd race – no pun intended – to the finish. Being adept with the Force, Ren used it to his advantage at the last second and his hand met with firm flesh. Hux jolted back from the kisses he was placing on his partner’s neck and used the door as a means to remain standing as his knees began to tremble. Ren felt a hand wrap around his member and begin stroking so he returned the favour. Hux leaned closer to him and sped up the movements of his hand and Ren took it as a cue for him to do the same. But Ren wanted to try something new. He used his free hand to move Hux’s collar down, allowing him to leave a small bruise where his lips and mouth has assaulted his skin. The entire time Hux’s member had been growing hot in his hand as he neared his peak. Hux knew he was close and thought about taking this heavy petting to the next level, but he knew that it would certainly lead to Ren forming the attachment he was told to avoid. Then again, he probably had one by now considering the way Ren’s free hand had moved to push at his pants.

“Would you mind turning around General?” Ren whispered in his ear as their hands left one another.

"Are you mad?” Hux said as his heart hammered against the cloth of his shirt “Aren’t you supposed to be devoid of attachment as a Sith? You said it yourself!”

Ren twisted Hux’s arm behind him and pushed him into the door.

“We both know that the Sith are renowned for breaking the rules Hux,” Ren said as his free hand moved down the older man’s back "And that is a Jedi teaching, not the way of a Sith."

“Stop!” Hux said firmly “I didn’t ask for this Ren!”

“But it’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it?”

Hux took in the sensual undertone his subordinate had developed and he felt his face grow warm at the thought of Ren taking him from behind. Without reading his mind the Knight was right; he **definitely** wanted this. Ren`s hand wasn’t quite pulling hard enough to get Hux’s trousers down over his hips and – in lust-filled frustration – Hux used his own free hand to push them down over one hip at a time. No sooner than he had done so, Ren pushed a finger inside of him to the second knuckle. Hux jolted forward with a small, pained cry. Hux got a familiar sick feeling in his gut and he knew that it was only going to get worse as Ren continued to stretch him out for something larger than a single digit. The hand not preoccupied with Hux slid around to his stomach and ran along it in soothing strokes and rubs, almost trying to calm him before it dipped down to grab his throbbing erection. Hux said nothing as he clenched his jaw, his lips pressed together between his teeth to hide the moans trying to escape. Ren felt that Hux was well prepared – having moved two more digits into his body and slicking them up with his own saliva – and moved himself into position. Hux groaned audibly and he could have sworn that he saw Ren smile in the reflection on the durasteel wall.

“Ready General?” he whispered into the man’s ear sensually.

“Just get it done,” Hux said as his breath came in a rasp.

And needless to say, get it done Ren did.

There was a slow burn that was painful and deliciously pleasurable at once. Ren was groaning at the agonizing tightness closing around him, pulling him in. Something in the way Hux mewled his name and reached behind him with an arm to feel his muscles flew and twitch made a flicker of possession run through his veins. He moved into the General with abandon, their pleasure mounting quickly from the lack of attention the two men had shown themselves over the past few months. Ren was close. A guttural growl rumbled in his chest before he sank his teeth into Hux's shoulder, thrusting into his body. Hux felt a hand slither across his abdomen and tug at his abandoned erection, bringing them to the most powerful orgasm of their lives. Ren lapped at the marks on Hux's shoulder and when they separated to clean up, they kissed ravenously for at least another ten minutes as they came down form their high.  

The General almost asked him back to his quarters for a second round of being pounded against a wall, but Ren made a clear decision. He would only have relations with Hux when he was unable to find someone off-planet. From the look of things their hateful relationship and the one they shared in the closed room would never mix but they would certainly make for entertaining conversations when the men weren’t around.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fans of TFA and this series! I have re-made this Kylo Ren and General Hux fanficton because the last installation had produced very disappointing results and I did not want to ruin such a diverse series with a large 'thorn' amongst the roses.
> 
> Enjoy and comment the hell out of it! 
> 
> *Now edited*
> 
> Madzie2000


End file.
